Taking A Stand
by Sorceress Cassandra180
Summary: WALKING TALL Every one should stand up for what they belive in. Chris was no different...FINISHED
1. Standing up

**TAKING A STAND**

By Sorceress Cassandra180

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Author's Note: I decided to write this short fic for the fun of it. Tell me what you think it'll only be two or threechapters

* * *

"If you are neutral in situations of injustice, you have chosen the side of the oppressor."  
_Archbishop Desmond Tutu_

* * *

1

Standing Up

The his heartbeat was ringing in his ears as former Sargent, Chris Vaughn got in to his truck. What he just did wouldn't go unnoticed by the authorities. He had done something that was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. That he knew

He had just went in to Jay Hamilton's Wild Cherry Casino with a piece of plywood cedar, and…

He knew he had good reason for what he did although the authorities wouldn't see it that way. Seeing his nephew, Pete, like that HIV in his arm, on an oxygen respirator. Seeing his older sister looking so worried. Then going to that kid and asking.

"Where'd you get the drugs?" Chris demanded the kid. "**Where**?"

"F-from the guys at the casino," The kid had said in a small voice.

He couldn't go to the sheriff. He knew what happened last time.

Last time he went to the sheriff press charges because of his brush with Jay's boys. A brush that almost killed him.

Chris could hear the police sirens before the cars turned the corner. He glanced behind him. And slowed the car to a stop.

The sheriff ran to the driver's side, gun pointing to Chris.

"You should not of gone around lookin' for trouble Chris!" He yelled angrily.

Chris got out of the car. Hands raised and laid both palms flat on the hood as the county Sheriff cuffed him.

Minutes later Chris was being taken away by the Sheriff and his men.


	2. Fighting Back

2

Fighting Back

Chris stood in his jail cell, pulling on one of his best suits. His mind echoing with what he and his lawyer had just talked about. Today he would have his case in front of a judge and, from the sounds of it the whole town who had heard of what he did at Jay's Casino. The way his lawyer had put it, going up to court, pleading "not guilty" was like going against an army, one to a thousand.

But Chris knew that it was a risk he would have to take. If it would the end of his freedom, then so be it. At least his voice would be heard.

---

Later, Chris couldn't help but wonder, what the hell was he thinking?

The opposing lawyer make him sound like a crazed lunatic, who only enjoyed, causing the pain and fear that he caused some of the witnesses. When Chris had felt very guilty, causing them pain and as for the fear...

That couldn't be helped, those witnesses didn't understand.

Now their voices echoed in his head over and over.

_It was like he was a complete psychopath…_

_He was well trained and violent…_

_It was like he was on a mission…_

Chris had glanced behind him to his family: His mom and dad, whom he knew would always be there for him, His big sister, who had always stuck up for him when he was younger, and his nephew Pete, who had become sort of like a little brother to him.

Some where, in the distance Chris heard the judge call for his lawyer to plea his case. Chris looked to his lawyer. He looked antsy, and extremely uncomfortable. Chris couldn't help but notice how his lawyer kept looking back at the blonde, cool as ice Jay who sat several rows back.

Suddenly, Chris knew what he had to do to fight back and truly make his voice be heard.


	3. Walking Tall

3

Walking Tall

Chris looked to his lawyer and said two words, that shocked the man more than anyone could belive.

"You're fired."

Chris stood up; he could feel the eyes of many on him as he did so.

"Your Honor," Chris said in a strong voice. "I would like to plea my own case."

Suddenly, astonished whispers erupted from the crowd who sat behind him.

"Order," Commanded the judge, a firm man, who pounded on the pulpit once.

"Mr. Vaughn," Spoke the judge. "You know that if you have no one to represent you, you cannot claim a mistrial on that basis."

Chris winced at this, but nodded. He knew there was no going back now.

"Carry on." Said the judge.

Chris stepped from behind the table he sat at with his former lawyer. He took a deep breath and took several steps to the where the jury sat.

"I don't deny anything that was said here today," Chris told them.

_Best tobe honest from the start,_ He thought.

"Does that mean your changing you plea to guilty?" Asked the judge.

Chris pointed to the judge and turned to the jury.

"I'm not guilty of anything," He said in a strong voice. "Except for standing up for myself when the law wouldn't."

Chris emphasized that last word by pointing to the county Sheriff who sat in the front row behind the opposing lawyer..

"Objection," cried the opposing lawyer. "He's trying to introduce prior events, your honor."

"Sustained," Answered the judge. He turned to Chris.

"Mr. Vaughn, stay on point."

The room was quiet. Chris turned to the jury. And took a deep breath.

"I grew up in this town," He said quietly, at first, then his voice grew with the power from his words. " People used to walk tall in this town. They wouldn't traded the mill for a crooked casino!"

"Mr. Vaughn," Groaned the judge. "We are not here to listen to civic speech-"

But Chris paid this no mind.

"And they wouldn't of **sat around** while drugs where being sold to kids!"

"Objection!" Cried the opposing lawyer.

"Sustained," nodded the judge. "Mr. Vaughn you close to being held in content."

Chris looked to the jury. Somehow he had the feeling that he was barely getting through to them.

"Look," He said. "I was justified in what I did. And if you unequipped me of these charges then I'm gonna run for sheriff-"

Suddenly, whispers from the crowd in the seats behind the place where the defense desk and the opposing desk erupted once again, and spread like wildfire.

"And, if elected, I'm gonna fix this town!"

"Order!" Yelled the judge to the audience. "Order!"

The judge then turned his wrath onto Chris.

"Mr. Vaughn, you are now being charged with content!" he growled.

But Chris ignored him, unbuttoning his pale blue, dress shirt.

"And I will make sure that **this** …"

Chris exposed his chest to the jury. They gasped at what they saw. The sheer cruelty of it would make any man gape in horror.

"Won't happen again, without punishing those who did it!"

"Members of the jury!" the judge yelled. "I command you to ignore what you just saw!"

But they couldn't. Who could ignore somethingas sickeningas that.

The audience wondered, what had made the jury gasp in horror? They didn't have to wait long to get their answer. When Chris turn to sit back down, his words now spoken, they saw that his chest was covered in a massive tangle of angry red scars. Each scar was jagged like it had been cut by a crude knife, and looked as if it had just been healed when it, in fact, had been healed for a week or so. They too, gasped at the gruesome sight.

And Chris just sat in his chair, his family looking on.

Knowing that whatever the jury decided, may affect his fate, but knowing that it was beyond his control.

---

After a _long_ court recess Chris found himself sitting in the defendant's chair. He was taking deep breaths, both scared and confident in himself. As he had decided in his cell during the recess, he had no control over what the jury decided, he had at least made it known what Jay and his boys really did at their damned casino.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge, a lot calmer than the last session of court.

"We have, your honor," spoke the jury chairman.

The judge nodded, and turned to Chris.

"Would the, defendant, Chris Vaughn, please rise."

Chris sighed as he stood before the court thinking, _whatever they decide, you at least, had your voice be heard._

Chris and his family waited on bated breath as the Chairman said, "We the jury find the defendant, Chris Vaughn…" There was a slight pause as the chairman glanced to Chris with a look of… 

Could it be possible? But there was no denying, his eyes shone with tremendous respect.

"**Not** guilty!"

Chris and his family sighed in relief. But it was barely heard over the explosion of applause and cheering of the town behind him.

In not time at all, family and friends surrounded Chris, slapping him on the back, showering him with congratulations.

In the midst of the celebration Chris spotted Jay. For a second Chris's deep brown eyes locked with Jay's icy blue. And he knew that he had his work cut out for him. Bringing Jay down would be hard, but, thanks to his training in the special forces, he knew he could do it.

He went to the evidence table, ad grabbed his piece of cedar plywood. He ripped off the evidence tag on it, looking up to the judge and saying

"This is mine."

The judge, gave a slight smile, and just shook his head.

---

Chris walked tall out of the courthouse, the crowd crying out the words 

"Sheriff Chris Vaughn! Sheriff Chris Vaughn!"

He didn't know what challenges would happen in the days to come, but he knew that, thanks to the fact the people where on his side, he knew he would overcome them.

And, little did heknow,his 'walking tall'would, one day, make history.


End file.
